elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition is a 2016 remastered version of the 2011 game , the fifth installment of series. It was released for PC, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 on October 28th, 2016. It was also later released for the Nintendo Switch on November 17th, 2017. Steam users who already owned all of the game's DLC or owned the Legendary Edition received a free digital copy of the remaster.Bethesda Game Studios on Twitter Like the Legendary Edition, the Special Edition comes with the three DLCs , , and .Skyrim Special Edition is Free to PC Gamers Who Own All DLC Upgrades Graphical enhancements Several graphical features of Skyrim were enhanced with the Special Edition, as follows:Skyrim Special Edition – Gone Gold & System Requirements *Remastered art and effects *Volumetric lighting (“God Rays”) *Dynamic Depth of Field *Screen-space reflections *New snow and water shaders The Special Edition also offers native 4K support for both PC and the PS4 Pro.Mods and 4K Coming to PlayStation 4 for Skyrim and Fallout 4 Console mods In September 2016, Bethesda announced that Sony had blocked user-created mods from coming to the PS4 version of the game.PS4 Mod Update However, in October 2016, they stated that Sony had rescinded their block and would allow the usage of player-made mods in the game, and explained the process by which players could create mods on console: Mods on PlayStation 4 will allow you to modify and create your own content by using our Creation Kit available here. You will not be able to upload external assets with your PlayStation 4 mods, but you will be able to use any assets that come with the game, as most mods do. By creating a Bethesda.net account, you’ll be able to browse and try mods right from within the game. Other improvements Bethesda employee Matt Grandstaff stated on Twitter that the Special Edition would be 64-bit.Matt Grandstaff on Twitter The Special Edition is also the first game in the series to offer use of the Creation Club to purchase mods licensed by Bethesda.Creation Club official website Reception The Special Edition did indeed offer slight graphical improvements over the original game, as demonstrated by PC Gamer.Skyrim Special Edition settings, comparison shots, and performance As of October 29th, 2016, the game has a 60% ("Mixed") rating on Steam. Many reviewers stated that the game did not perform well on their systems.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition on Steam On October 28th, 2016, a post on /r/skyrimmods on reddit indicated that the Special Edition's audio quality was noticeably worse than in the original.The Skyrim Special Edition features a significant audio quality downgrade. Several online gaming journals also cited this post in articles of their own.Skyrim Special Edition's audio is noticeably worse than the original'sSkyrim Special Edition On Xbox One, PC Has Worse Audio Than The Original Bethesda has since confirmed that they are looking to fix this issue by the following week.Matt Grandstaff on Reddit System requirements The following are the official system requirements for the Skyrim – Special Edition: Minimum *Windows 7/8.1/10 (64-bit Version) *Intel i5-750/AMD Phenom II X4-945. *8GB of ram. *12 GB free HDD space *NVIDIA GTX 470 1GB /AMD HD 7870 2GB Recommended *Windows 7/8.1/10 (64-bit Version) *Intel i5-2400/AMD FX-8320. *8GB of ram. *12 GB free HDD space *NVIDIA GTX 780 3GB /AMD R9 290 4GB Console storage needs PS4 *20 GB (North America) *33 GB (Europe) Xbox One *17 GB (North America) *25 GB (Europe) Videos Skyrim Special Edition – Gameplay Trailer 2 Skyrim Switch – Official E3 Trailer The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim – PlayStation VR E3 Trailer Gallery Launcher (Skyrim SE).png|The autorun launcher for the Special Edition. Skyrim Special Edition Box Art.png|Box Art for each platform TESVSE Screenshot 1.png TESVSE Screenshot 2.png TESVSE Screenshot 3.png TESVSE Screenshot 4.png de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition it:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition Category:Skyrim Category:Games